This invention relates to a bedding accessory and particularly to a bedding dust ruffle with improved means for applying and removing the dust ruffle from the bed.
In conventional bedding, a frame is provided which supports a box spring and mattress. In order to improve the appearance of the bed, a dust ruffle is often used having a skirt of material which covers the outer edge of the box spring and extends to the bedroom floor. A typical dust ruffle has a center rectangular interlining sheet which is shaped to conform to the top surface of the box spring, with the skirt portion attached to the interlining. In order to place the dust ruffle on the bed, it is necessary to remove the mattress, spread the dust ruffle on the box spring and then replace the mattress. A similar procedure is required to remove the dust ruffle for cleaning, redecorating, etc. Although these types of dust ruffles provide a satisfactory aesthetic appearance, the process of putting them on and taking them off the bed often requires two people, thus constituting a significant inconvenience.
As a means of facilitating placement of the dust ruffle on a bed, a number of designs have been proposed in which the center interlining sheet is removed and replaced by narrow strips of interlining material which outline the outer perimeter of the box spring and are pushed into the crease between the mattress and box spring. These designs enable the dust ruffles to be removed and replaced without moving the bed mattress. Examples of such improved dust ruffles are described by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,999,233, and 4,141,097. These patents disclose providing an elastic band around the inside edge of the interlining strips which is intended to draw the interlining inward and maintain the skirt portion in its proper position. Another dust ruffle design is sold by Sears, Roebuck and Company, and has interlining strips which are backed by a foam layer to provide high friction with the box spring or mattress surface as a means of maintainng the skirt portion in position. Although these improved articles are generally satisfactory, they have the disadvantage that it is difficult to adjust the position of these dust ruffles and maintain them in the intended position. Furthermore, the elastic and foam materials used for the above described articles are not believed to be suited to withstand repeated machine washings.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved dust ruffle is provided having narrow interlining strips with a relatively inelastic strip or ribbon joining their inside perimeter edges. The interlining strips are tucked between the mattress and box spring. The ends of the ribbon or strip can be tied together at the head of the bed, or other fasteners, such as snap type fasteners can be used to secure their ends. A further refinement according to this invention is to provide pull loops at the corners of the inside edge of the interlining which can be grasped by the user and tugged to pull the strip taught, thus straightening the dust ruffle interlining and skirt portion.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.